This invention relates to safes or vaults, and, more particularly to a safe or vault which assumes the appearance of an electrical outlet or component, typically found in the every day environment.
There are virtually a plethora of devices generally designated as safes or vaults, which are utilized in the home or office establishments to retain valuables.
Certain devices used in the home or elsewhere are referred to as wall safes and are usually covered or located behind a picture or panel, to hide the device from a burglar.
The prior art was also cognizant of such problems and reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 331,163 entitled HOUSEHOLD FURNITURE by F. Shannon issued on Nov. 24, 1885. This patent depicts a safe or vault concealed within a bureau. U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,884 entitled VAULT by H. S. Burnett issued on July 21, 1925 shows a safe located within the mantel of a fireplace and assuming the appearance of a conventional mantel decoration.
Essentially, the object of these patents is to provide a user with a repository for valuables which assumes the appearance of an ordinary household instrumentality. The philosophy is to "hide" or obscure the safe so that an intruder will not easily locate the same and, in fact, may never find the unit.
While such devices exist, they are generally cumbersome and difficult to fabricate and install, and do not lend themselves to adaptation with modern day dwellings.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved vault which assumes the appearance of a conventional electrical outlet to obscure the same while further discouraging an intruder from gaining access to the unit.